Hai Setan, Kenalan Donk!
by The Portal Transmission-19
Summary: Gaara ketemu Hantu disaat perjalanan pulang ke Suna, bagaimanakah reaksinya. Semua pertanyaan anda ada didalam!


**Hai Minna! *teriak-teriak di belakang rumah sakit jiwa***

**Saya akan membawakan sebuah fic yang terbilang sangat tidak ada kerjaan,Wahahahaha**

**Ok, langsung saja, karna saya tidak tahu mau nulis apa lagi,hahahaha*Dibantai***

**Summary : Bagaimana Reaksi gaara ketika bertemu dengan Hantu? ayo kita simak!**

**Diskliminer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei yei yei yei yei *Bletak!***

**Story By : The Portal Transmission-19**

**Warning : super OOC! Bahasa yang tidak baku dan tidak beraturan dan kemungkinan ada pesta pora keluarga besar tuan dan nyonya Typo didalamnya(?)**

**Happy Read Minna ^.^**

**-All Gaara POV-**

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Sabaku No Gaara, aku adalah seorang Pria yang sangat tampan melebihi ketampanan dia (nunjuk-nunjuk Masashi yang lagi ngupil).

Masashi : "Eh? ada apa" watados mode on.

Ok, kita lupakan umat yang tak penting itu, adawwww! woe! siapa yang lemparin gue pake panci hah! siapa? ngaku loe!

Masashi : auk ah, gelep!

Ok, kita lanjutkan lagi, *Lirik kanan-lirik kiri* Aku mempunyai rambut berwarna merah menyala dan selalu bersinar, bahkan jika dirumahku sedang mati lampu, aku tidak perlu lagi menyalakan lilin karna kilauan rambutku sudah cukup menerangi seisi rumah. ok itu memang lebay, maka dari itu bisakah kalian turunin tong sampah ditangan kalian? perasaan gue jadi kagak enak ngelihatnya, ok makasih.

Sampai dimana tadi? oh ya, jangan lupa senyumku, kata orang-orang, senyumanku bagaikan senyuman anaknya nyonya lampir yang baru memenangkan hadiah grand prize sebuah ban reserep bajay(?) kagak tahu apa hubungannya ama senyum menawan gue, karna gue juga kagak kenal dengan anaknya nyonya lampir itu. namanya aja baru gue denger 2 detik yang lalu dari author.=.="a

Hmm, apa lagi ya? Oh ya, wajah gue yang putih bersih ini juga merupakan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi gue, karna dengan wajah ini, gue udah ratusan kali pacaran ama artis terkenal, dimulai dari Olga Syahputro, Irfan Menawan, Fitri pulpi orange, dan masih banyak lagi artis (Dengan wajah terhancur) terkenal lain.

Ok, disini gue akan menceritakan pengalaman Pribadi gue waktu gue tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seekor hantu(?)

Malam itu aku baru pulang dari kantor Hokage di desa Konoha karena lagi ada urusan mendadak ama Manusia kepala duren aka Naruto yang sekarang telah menjabat jabatan sebagai seorang Hokage, waktu itu aku pulangnya udah jam dua malam, sebenarnya Naruto udah memintaku untuk menginap saja di tempat kos-kosannya, (Reders : loh, Hokage kok Ngekos?") tapi karna mengingat besok aku ada kencan ama Shion, jadi aku nolak tawarannya deh. berhubung aku kan cinta mati ama my swety buny hapy baby lovely tuink-tuink meong guk-guk Mooooo(?) Shion, jadi selarut apapun akan aku usahakan untuk pulang.

Temari : bukannya besok elo harus betulin genteng kamar mandi yang bocor Ra?

Sampai dimana kita tadi? oh ya, aku pulangnya ama motor kesayangan gue, mereknya kalo tidak salah, Yamaha Jupe(?) motor itu warnanya merah metalik ama dikasih motif pasir dengan Airbrush. setelah gue panasin tu motor kira-kira satu jam lebih lima detik, akhirnya gue nancap gas deh, pulang ke my home sweet home didesa suna. jarak antara desa Konoha ampe ke suna kira-kira 100 km lebih dah, tapi karna berhubung motor gue tenaganya udah kaya tenaga 2000 tenaga Tsunade kalo lagi ngamuk, semua itu ngak masalah buat gue,

Disuatu tempat di lokasi percudian

"Huachiiiiiiuuhh!" terdengar suara seorang nenek-nenek yang lagi bersin.

Kira-kira udah 1 jam gue ngebut, tiba-tiba ditengah jalan gue lihat ada cewek cantik, cewek itu trus kasih kode ke gue untuk berhenti, ya gue ikut aja, gue nyamperin tu cewek.

"Hai cewek," sapaku ramah sambil memasang wajah pamuci (pasang muka cinta)

"Hai juga kakek," balasnya juga dengan ramah, tapi kata-katanya itu yang kagak ramah, masa cowok setampan gue dibilang kakek sih?

"Neng mau kemana?" Tanya Gue dengan nada yang dibuat se cool mungkin.

"Mau pulang," jawabnya dengan nada genit.

"Tinggalnya dimana Neng?" Tanya Gue lagi.

"Di rumah," jawabnya singkat yang membuat gue Sweatdroop mendengarnya.

"Oh, saya kira neng tinggalnya di kebon binatang," balasku dengan nada banci.

"Ih, mas ini bisa aja," katanya dengan nada yang dibuat seimut mungkin, padahal kedengaranya amit-amit banget!

"Boleh abang anterin?" tanyaku singkat sambil mengkedipkan kedua mataku, eh jangan sembarangan negative thinking ya, gue tadi tu kelilipan tau! bukan genit! enak aja loe pada.*Dibantai Readers*

"Hmm, boleh, lalu aku duduknya dimana mas?" Tanya cewek itu kemudian.

"Noh, di Spakbor sono, ya dibelakang lah, masa mau duduk di stang motor?" gerutuku pelan sehingga membuatnya sedikit terkikikik geli melihat tingkahku.

Tak lama kemudian, tu cewek udah naik ke tempat boncengan motor gue, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku heran, kok pas cewek itu naik seperti kagak ada beban ya? dengan kata lain shokbeker motorku tidak bermain turun ketika cewek itu naik, tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah buatku, setelah cewek itu naik akupun segera tancap gas menuju desaku, Suna.

Tidak terasa perjalanan udah lima belas menit berlalu, tak ada yang saling angkat bicara diantara kami berdua, karna merasa keadaan sudah semakin kaku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyapanya duluan.

"Ehm, neng," sapaku memanggilnya.

"Iya mas?" balasnya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat merdu sehingga menusuk ke dalam relung hatiku yang paling dalam (Readers : halah!)

"Eh, ano, namanya neng siapa?" tanyaku dengan gugup. biasa, siapa juga cowok yang kagak gugup kalo lagi boncengen cewek cakep, bohai pula, paling yang kagak gugup ntu paling cuma temannya si Noordin Syalalala bum bum aka mbak Deidara.

"Namaku Saoda mas," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, kalo nama panjangnya siapa mbak?" tanyaku lagi.

"Saodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" jawabnya singkat, padat, sama sekali kagak jelas dan juga terkesan krenyes kriuk-kriuk(?)

"Oh," balasku sambil sweatdroop.

Hening lagi untuk beberapa saat, dan tak terasa perjalanan kami sudah memasuki kawasan hutan belantara, nama Hutan itu adalah hutan Dabo Yakomole(?), dan juga Hutan ini terkenal akan keangkerannya karna para penduduk sekitar sering melihat ada Mas-mas tukang jual batagor sering jualan disitu pada malam hari (Lah? apa hubungannya?)

Tak lama kami memasuki hutan tersebut, kira-kira udah seperempat koma lima dibagi tiga puluh derajad lintang utara perjalanan, si cewek nyuruh gue berenti.

"Mas, mas, stop dulu mas," serunya pada gue yang lagi asik-asiknya ngebut.

Akupun menghentikan laju motoku, kemudian aku bertanya

"Ada apa lagi mbak?" tanyaku ketus.

"Aku mau Pipiiiiiiss," Jawabnya dengan nada manja.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya, sehingga mengakibatkan desa Iwagakure menjadi tandus seketika(?) dan kemudian berkata

"Iya, pipis sono, pake selei tomat ye, jangan lupa ditaburin bawang goreng ama saos tomatnya sekalian, oh ya, jus jeruknya juga ye, cepet kagak pake lama," kataku yang sedang berbicara lewat telefon merek B 60 LU punya gue, iye gue lagi telefon, emang loe-loe pada lagi mikirin apa sih? ceweknya? udah pergi sono dari lima tahun yang lalu*Plak!* eh ralat baru lima menit yang lalu kok.

Sampai dimana kita tadi? oh ya, sampai nungguin ntu cewek pipis ya? Lama aku nungguin cewek itu pipis dibalik semak-semak. tapi tak kunjung-kunjung keluar.

"Huft, tu cewek pipis apa nyolong di kebunya orang ye?" gerutuku pelan, sebenarnya gue mau ninggalin tu cewek, tapi berhubung gue ini cowok sejati, eh! jangan lemparin tomat sembarangan dong ke gue, iye-iye… gue ngulagin…rese amat loe pada, sebenarnya gue mau ninggalin tu cewek, tapi berhubung gue ini cowok brengsek, puas loe! puas loe pada! akhirnya gue tetap setia nungguin ntu cewek.

Tak lama kemudian ada suara seseorang dibelakang gue

"Mas, mas nungguin aye?" kata suara misterius itu.

Sontak gue noleh ke belakang, eh tau-taunya itu cewek tadi yang gue boncengin, dan alangkah terkejutnya gue karna melihat penampilannya beda ama yang tadi. makin cantik nan bohay cuy! bayangin aja, penampilannya waktu itu dia kagak punya mata sebelah kanan, trus hidungnya pun kagak ada, hanya ada lobang gede di bagian yang semestinya hidung itu menetap, trus kulit wajahnya sobek-sobek sehingga terlihat tulang pelipisnya yang berwarna putih itu, tangan kanannya pun hanya tinggal tulang aja, ditambah lagi giginya ntu taring semua, sehingga semakin membuat cewek itu terkesan imut alias amit-amit! woe! napa loe pada lari semua? orang lagi certain cewek cakep kok ada lari? ada-ada aja tu orang. ok kita lanjutin aja.

Pas lihat ntu cewek, gue langsung terkesima, gue sapa deh cewek itu,

"Mbak, ini mbak yang tadi ya?" tanyaku pada ntu cewek, atau lebih tepatnya setan!

"Hihihihihi,"

"Mbak tambah cantik aja,"

"Hihihihihi,"

"Godain dong,"

"Hihihihihi,"

"Kok mbak belagu amat sih,"

BLetaaak!

terdengar suara jitakan yang lebih tepatnya kepalaku dijitak oleh ntu cewek.

"Gue ini setan Blekok!" katanya dengan nada emosi.

"Jadi mbak setan ya?" tanyaku polos.

"Kagak, gue ini Caleg, yaialah gue ini setan! kagak lihat apa tampang gue serem gini?" jawabnya kesal.

Mendengar kata-kata cewek itu, otakku mulai bekerja untuk memproses kata-kata dari Setan tersebut.

1 detik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 detik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 detik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 jam kemudian

dan akhirnya….

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Setaaaaaaaaan!" Teriaku dengan raut wajah datar (Bagaimana caranya tuh?) tepat satu senti meter didepan wajahnya(?).

"Woe! kagak usah pake Lumpur segala kale!" marah setan itu sambil mencak-mencakan kakinya ke tanah.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, gue langsung tancap gas ninggalin tu setan alas. saking takutnya gue kagak lihat speedometer gue udah menunjukan angka 200km/jam.

Tak lama kemudian gue lihat didepan sudah ada gapura gede yang menandakan bahwa gue udah mau keluar dari hutan ini, tapi sebelum gue capai tu gapura, keburu motor gue mogok.

Gue maki-maki nasib gue yang begitu sial ini karna lagi asik-asiknya dikejar setan, keburu motorku mogok. ini seperti kata peribahasa 'sudah jatuh, ketiban gajah pula'.

Tak lama kemudian Setan itu udah ada dihadapan gue, gue lihat dia ngos-ngosan pas berdiri didepan gue, mungkin karna tadi ngejar-ngejar gue tadi kali ya? tapi jujur, gue Happy banget! karna ditatapi Hantu cakep, dia memandangku dengan sebelah matanya yang masih ada, pandangan yang kosong itu menatap tajam mataku, sehingga munculah benih-benih cinta diantara kami berdua, ok, lupakan kalimat terakhir, jujur gue takut banget, dia memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang panjang itu, dan tak lama kemudian dia berkata kepadaku.

Sungguh! aku tak bisa melupakan kata-kata hantu itu, sungguh menakutkan, bahkan sampai sekarang kata-kata setan itu selalu menghantuiku sepanjang waktu, hingga sekarang ini, bahkan gue selalu merinding jika mengingat apa yang dikatakan setan itu. sungguh menakutkan!

Karna ditengah nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan itu dia berkata padaku bahwa

"Memang, Yamaha Tiada duanya!"

Serem banget kan, itu adalah pengalaman terseram yang pernah gue alamin

Satu kata penutup dari gue

"Kabuuuuurrrrrr!"

**Owari**

**Bagaimana Minna san? Geje kah? semua komentar kalian Gue tunggu di kotak review ya, **

**Read and Review Please! *Katarak Ayes Mode On***

**Salam Hangat**

**The Portal Transmission-19**


End file.
